Omegamon (Digimon Adventure)
Base= |-|Merciful Mode= Summary Omegamon is the fusion of Taichi's Wargreymon and Yamato's Metalgarurumon from Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02 and Digimon Adventure Tri. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-C | 1-C | 1-C Name: Omegamon\Omnimon | Omegamon/Omnimon Merciful Mode Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless but treated as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mega level Vaccine Attribute Holy Knight Digimon Powers and Abilities: Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mastery over Swords and Cannons, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Flight, Can cut through space and dimensions, Resistance to Absolute Zero |-|Merciful Mode=All previous abilities amplified, Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Forbidden Temptation and Holy Flame, Dimensional BFR and Sealing via Heaven's Gate, Light Manipulation, Soul Purification and Morality Manipulation via Starlight Explosion, Life Force Absorption, Corrosion Inducement, Lightning Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Healing, Self-Destruction, Explosion Manipulation, Resistance to Death Manipulation. |-|General Digimon Abilities=Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities), Regeneration (Low-Mid. The Wireframe of a Digimon, corresponding to its armor/skin, is covered with a texture that is the first form of defense of a Digimon. Digimon are able to quickly regenerate their Wireframes after they are damaged, at least under normal conditions. Digimon are also able to completely regenerate their wireframes even after they are destroyed, forming the Digitamas, although this is combat applicable), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is DIgimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Digimon have their minds and souls, protected by the Wireframe, requiring one to cross the wireframe before reaching the minds/souls of a Digimon), Hacking and Power Nullification (Digimon are resistant to the bugging of the Eaters, which usually corrupt data leaving them useless). Attack Potency: At least Galaxy level (Far above MetalEtemon, who absorbed the complete power of the Black Hole, which was said to be so large that it could easily fit the entirety of the Milky Way Galaxy within it. Should naturally be stronger than both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, slaughtered countless of Diablomon in a single swipe. His power gave Imperialdramon FM the strength to beat Armageddemon) | Complex Multiverse level (Can fight the likes of Alphamon and Jesmon) | Complex Multiverse level (Astronomically stronger than before. Defeated Ordinemon) Speed: FTL (Should be far faster than WarGreymon, kept up with Diablomon) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Alphamon) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Class M, likely far higher (Far above Housemon) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Galactic | Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Galaxy level (Could swat away hundreds of attacks that damaged Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon) | Complex Multiverse level | Complex Multiverse level Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee Range, A few hundred kilometers with projectiles | Multiversal+ with Testament Standard Equipment: Grey Sword, Garuru Cannon Intelligence: Omegamon has shown itself to be a highly skilled and talented combatant. He is notably skilled enough to compete with Alphamon and Jesmon, two of the Royal Knights. Weaknesses: None notable | Testament is a Suicide Move, otherwise none notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base *'Grey Sword:' Attacks with an enchanted blade hidden in his hand. *'Garuru Cannon:' Attacks with a cannon hidden in his hand which fires explosive, absolute-zero energy. *'Terra Force:' Gathers all of the energy within the atmosphere and concentrates it into one spot, then fires it as a super-dense, high-temperature fireball energy shot. *'Cocytus Breath:' Spews cold air at absolute zero that completely freezes everything, and instantly brings the victim's vital functions to a halt. Merciful Mode *'Gu-Rei Tou:' With the Grey Sword transformed into the katana on the left arm, perform a multi-hit and long-range attack. *'Holy Flame:' Strikes the opponent with the light energy of all justice, instantaneously erasing their form. *'Apocalypse:' Calls down energy bolts from the heavens to strike opponents. *'Hermit Fog:' Sprays forth a cold mist that corrodes anything it touches. *'Starlight Explosion': Causes it to rain golden grains that are said to purify all of the wickedness of those who suffer this technique or causes an explosion of light. *'Life Force': Generates a wonderful energy that absorbs the enemy's life force. *'Shadow Wing:' Unleashes a vacuum blade at super-speed, chopping up the opponent. Because of the speed of the Wing Blade's residue, its true shape cannot be confirmed, and it can only be seen as a silhouette shaped like a black bird. Or launches a large mass of fire shaped like a bird. *'Arctic Blizzard:' Momentarily brings the surrounding atmosphere to absolute zero, then smashes the frozen enemy. *'Forbidden Temptation': Beautifully destroys the opponent's data in a shower of innumerable rose petals. *'Thorn Whipping' (Thorn Whip): Tames a Digimon, no matter how frenzied, with a thorned whip charged with electricity. Those who suffer this technique become Omegamon's slave in body and soul. *'Final Aura:' Greatly heals all allies. *'Rosy Cradle:' Summons a storm of sleep-inducing rose petals. *'Fascination:' Enthralls an opponent and steals its life-force. *'Giga Blaster:' A lightwave explosion that is an enhanced version of "Electro Shocker" which will annihilate anyone it hits. *'Heaven's Gate:' Opens a gate to a sealed dimension from which there is no escape, consigning his foe to oblivion. *'Strike of the Seven Stars:' Creates seven superheated balls of light at the opponent to annihilate them. *'Testament:' Uses the deepest mystery to convert its mortal life into a new Big Bang. Note: This profile covers Omegamon appears in Digimon Adventure: Our War Game and Digimon Adventure 02: Diablomon Strikes Back. Key: Pre-TRI | TRI | Merciful Mode Gallery Omegamon1.png Omnimon's birth Omegamon Cut.gif|Cutting through dimensions Tumblr p5bi4jkffl1wy229zo3 1280.png Merciful Mode 01.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Anime Characters Category:Knights Category:Flight Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Leaders Category:Fusions Category:Heroes Category:Movie Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Monsters Category:Gun Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Morality Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Plant Users Category:Healers Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Angels Category:Light Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Space Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1